Generally, a conventional sideview mirror for vehicles is a planar reflector type having an almost plane reflecting surface, and is protruded beyond the front body of the vehicle horizontally with respect to a forward-backward axis of the vehicle body, which causes an air resistance. Such an air resistance increases fuel consumption of the vehicle, and increases discharge amount of pollutants caused by an incomplete combustion.
Also, the conventional planar reflector type sideview mirror has a relatively small rear viewing angle, and it may be exposed to water drops, moisture and frost in bad weather such as rainy or snowy weather, thereby making it difficult for the driver to view the rear.
Considering these problems, a sideview mirror capable of reducing the length protruded beyond the body of the vehicle and increasing the rear view angle using an optical element is disclosed.
However, the conventional sideview mirrors for vehicles using an optical element have a relatively complex structure, and a driver is not able to view a material precisely because the material is distorted.
Accordingly, a sideview mirror for vehicles directed to solve these conventional problems is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 76588 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,962 by the applicant of the present invention.
On the other hand, hand held terminals such as GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) are distributed rapidly, and the number of mobile phone users are even more than the number of wire telephone users in Korea.
A user is able to search the internet using the mobile phone, and is able to receive various services such as mapping information and location information.
Recently, the user is able to connect to the internet using a mobile phone including a web browser by connecting to a base station using the mobile phone. In addition, so-called next generation motion picture mobile phones by which vehicle navigation, video telephone, and bidirectional TV, as well as the internet service, can be provided because a video service including voice, letters, and motion pictures are able to be served.
On the other hand, using a mobile phone while driving may cause a traffic accident, accordingly, a regulation is needed to prevent the accident caused by using the mobile phone in some countries such as US and Japan. In addition, in some countries, legislation for compulsory use of a hands-free kit (which is designed in order to call/receive without holding the phone) is being put forward.
However, the respective hand-held terminals, including the conventional mobile phones, are designed as small and light in consideration of convenience for carrying. Accordingly, if a user is served information about digital map service using a general hands-free kit, the user is not able to read the information displayed on the screen easily because the screen is relatively small and the user views the information from a distance.